


【翻译】Leaving Traces of Blood (On Your Gravestone)

by cactusmellark



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Time, M/M, Post-CP2, Sexy Times, Slash, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusmellark/pseuds/cactusmellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在CP2之后，Will和Jem总是想尽办法见到对方。</p><p>我偶然发现一首歌，很适合做这篇文的BGM，点击这里试听：http://music.163.com/#/song?id=28993146<br/>【Zella Day - Compass】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序：留下血迹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaving Traces of Blood (On Your Gravestone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823575) by [FlameBlownWhiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter), [nitpickyabouttrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains). 



> 首先我翻译真的很渣很渣，可能会出现表意不明的现象，欢迎吐槽和各种形式的意见建议，很抱歉要让你们忍受我的蹩脚翻译了。

疼痛如洪水般冲走了Will的意识。脊背的刺痛使他无法呼吸，无法思考，无法站立。这回他看不到伤口的严重程度，恶魔的毒刺正中Will的两肩之间。他没瘫痪简直是万幸——虽然也差不多了。

 

Will的意识开始游离，脚下也开始不稳。他的靴子在伦敦墓地的一片泥泞中打滑，使他不得不倚在一座墓碑旁。Will看不清这是谁的墓，它早已被侵蚀得难以辨认，但他还是默默地道了歉。你永远不知道谁还在这里游荡。

 

他得快点赶到缄默兄弟那里，他需要找到Jem。他知道，Jem能帮他。他会很生气的，Will想，这次可不是什么小擦伤。

 

脚底的泥巴又黏又滑，左脚一个不小心，Will就向左侧摔倒了。他的头磕在了一个叫Mag的人的墓碑上，失去了意识。Will觉得她会因为把血弄到她的碑石上而找他算账的——如果他还能再醒过来的话。


	2. 第一章 缄默之城 1-1

当Jem还是，呃，Jem的时候，他总觉得自己和Will之间有种特殊的联结。甚至超越了搭档之间的联系。他一直感觉他们是相连接的，他们的灵魂是合一的。当药粉在他的血液里流淌时，它似乎也暗淡了Will的生活，任何能夺走他兄弟的东西也会如阴霾般笼罩他。

事实上，Jem从没有机会验证这个理论，这简直上天保佑。在Will做过的所有傻事中(而且是很多)，还没有一件把他直接送到死神的门前。当Jem还活着的时候，真真正正地活着时，他一直对此十分感激，因为一旦Will出了什么事，他也会不假思索地跟随那个黑发男孩离去。如果苦苦哀求或是牺牲自己能够有所帮助，他绝对会那么做的。即使那意味着替Will去死。毕竟，对Jem来说只不过是死得早一点。

在他扫地时，这些想法一直萦绕着他的脑海。保持缄默之城的整洁是他成为缄默兄弟的训练中的一部分。他需要从这些持续重复的动作和时不时清扫灰尘的无用功中培养耐性。

但是Jem已经很有耐心了。他几乎一辈子都在等待，等待着死亡。

然而现在，Jem却发现他良好的耐性有些力不从心了。就在刚才，一个公墓的鬼魂过来送信，说有个受伤的男人在公墓上流血。他们被告知是一个暗影猎人。Brother Echo已经赶去救治那个不幸的小傻瓜了，他本来已经抓住了得救的曙光，却没能进入那扇门。天知道墓地里的鬼魂们在送信来之前已经争吵戏弄了多长时间。因此据他们所知，那个男人可能已经死了。

这个关于受伤男人的消息使Jem异常地紧张。他并不知道那是谁，他没有得到任何详细描述，但是Jem能感觉到，有些事不对劲。恐惧像一个不断扩张的深渊盘踞在他的心头。尽管他不该靠近医疗室一步，他还是偷偷溜进去了，看着那个男人被抬进来。他仅需瞥一眼就行了。一抹墨黑的头发在他眼前闪过，他立刻就知道了。

是Will。

Jem，或者说是Brother Zachariah，是不允许进入医疗室的——但是他们一定能为他和他的搭档破个例，对吧？似乎骸骨之城也无法把他们俩分隔开来，即使他们尽力这样做。他们费尽心思阻止，可William却不断地出现在门口，抱怨着什么事——一次微不足道的事故、一根骨折的脚趾——任何能见到Jem的借口。他们试图把他赶走，但是他们可从未见过一个下了决心的Herondale——没什么能阻止他。

然而这次他们需要阻止的不是Will。尽管Zachariah现在行动得更像一个缄默兄弟——轻柔的步伐、谨慎而惊恐地溜进来——他还是迫切地来到了床边。Brother Torias也在那里,在他脑海中大声的命令他离开。

‘这不是你该来的地方。回去做好你该干的事，你显然需要更多的训练。他不再是—'

“我知道他不再是我的搭档了!但是他是来找我的,我得在这等着他醒过来!”

‘Brother Enoch会知道这事的。’他俯下身来时长袍的摩擦声和Will断断续续的喘息声是房间里唯一的动静。Jem担心一旦他打破这种寂静,Will的呼吸也会跟着停止——所以他不敢再说什么。他跪到Will身旁,轻轻地把Will脸上的头发拨到一旁,按照Brother Torias的命令开始换绷带(‘你最好能有点用处.’),然后等着Torias尽其所能治疗Will中毒的身体。

也许Jem确实需要培养培养耐心。等着Will醒来,看着他那毫无血色的布满伤痕的胸脯起伏,看着他额头的汗珠沾湿了他的黑发,使它们粘到了医疗室的白床单上,简直是一种折磨。Jem向天使发出了祈祷——这是他唯一能做的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：我把parabatai翻译成搭档了，不过那个Brother真心无力啊，叫成“兄弟”感觉怪怪的==


	3. 第一章 缄默之城 1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是完整版的1-2啦~\\(≧▽≦)/~

Will在梦中——

森林又深又黑。可现在并不是夜晚，只是浓密的枝叶完全遮住了太阳，一丝光线都钻不进来。枝桠很是锋利，甚至有几分不自然，仿佛它们是碎玻璃做的。每迈一步，Will都觉得有树梢在刮他，划破他的衣服，就好像它们是故意伸出来挡住他的去路的。

Will径直向前走着。他应该是在找什么东西，他想。他在这儿是有原因的，但他想不起来到底是什么迫使他不断前进。只是他的脑海里有一个声音，告诉他要继续下去。

Will周围的一切都隐藏在阴影中，但是正是为了下一步，他必须沿着这条小道走下去(*注)。当他迈出第一只脚时，一丝光斑闪现出来。Will忽然意识到，这光亮肯定有来源。他向左看去，惊讶地发现他并不像自己之前以为的那样独自一人。刚才那里还除了树什么都没有，但是现在，Jem就站在他身旁，提着一只灯笼。

这个Jem不是那个同他一起长大的男孩。Will认识的那个Jem有着银发和白金色的眼睛，而这个Jem有着和自己一样乌黑的头发，深棕色的眼睛。他旁边的男人是年龄更大的Jem，和Will自己一样大，而达到这个年龄要花上Brother Zachariah上百年的时间。而且这个Jem是健康的。

灯笼发出的朦胧暗淡的光芒照到他们两个身上，周围的世界仍处在黑暗之中，无法进入他们二人的光圈。  
”我死了吗？“Will问这个不像Jem的Jem。

那人摇了摇头，轻轻地说：”不，你还在处于人世间。“

但是Will并没有信服，”那我们又在哪？你在我梦里做什么？”从Jem和他在一起这件事，Will便意识到这一定是个梦。

“你需要帮助，”那人耸耸肩，仿佛这是世界上最明显的事，仿佛这是他在这里的唯一原因，“而且我曾来过这里，我知道出去的路。“

”你会带我出去吗？“Will问，越过灯光向黑暗的树林深处望去。

”当然了，“这个不真实的人同意道，脸上挂着一个Jem般的淡淡的微笑。”但是前方的路并不容易。“

说完，这两个黑发男子肩并肩地向黑夜中进发。

Will倚在床沿上，浑身剧烈地颤抖着直到吐光了他胃里所有的东西。Jem——Brother Zachariah——和Brother Torias走了过来，前者按住他的头部，后者则将石杖贴在他身上上。被灼烧的皮肤发出的蓝色辉光照亮了Jem的脸庞。除了几缕依然存在的银色，他的头发现在几乎是全黑的了。Will痛恨自己居然开始思念那些给Jem带来诸多痛苦的东西，但每当他看到一缕银发褪成黑色，他都感觉这像是一种诀别。

Jem的眼睛盯住了他的——梦幻的棕黑色双眼正不可思议地睁大着。他显得很震惊。Will这才意识到自己的拇指和食指间正捏着一撮Jem的头发，而现在他正努力记住这种感觉。如墨水般纯黑的头发摸起来柔软而顺滑。Jem喘息着走开了，只留下Will的手悬在半空中。

‘你感觉怎么样，年轻的暗影猎人?’

Brother Torias突然来到了他面前，棕色的长袍挡在了他和James。Will试图说话，可他刚开口就弓着身子剧烈地咳嗽起来。一只布满疤痕的手轻抚着他的后背，递过来一些水。Will贪婪的抓住了它，他的嗓子就像Henry实验室里的砂纸般干燥而粗糙。他大口地喝光了水，再次开口说：“我有点头疼。”

‘嗯，我想应该是这样，Baylor的毒素就在你体内，你能活下来已经很幸运了。’Brother Torias走到床边，拿了一些清理用的材料，把它递给了Jem。‘我会去告诉Brother Enoch你已经醒了。我很相信他会希望再次和你谈谈骸骨之城的恰当用处。’

当他走出房间时，黑眼睛锁定了蓝眼睛，即使医务室的门砰的一声关上时，他们也没有转移视线。

门被撞上的声音回荡在整个房间。医务室本是个小房间，但不知何故，它现在感觉起来更小了，仿佛要吞没留在房间里的两个人。只剩下他们二人了，Will和Jem。空气中的紧张气氛愈加浓重，他俩谁都没有说话，都不想成为首先打破沉默的那个人。

Will看着Jem打断了他们的对视，移开了他那闪烁着青铜色光辉的眼睛。Jem拿起刚才Brother Torias递给他的破布开始清理Will的呕吐物。自从他们相识，这就是Jem一直在做的事——把他破坏的一切重新导入正轨，Will暗自思忖。Will因这个想法而露出了个淡淡的微笑。即使变成了Brother Zachariah，Jem仍然停留在做着他穷尽一生专心致志去做的事，那就是帮着Will活下去。令人有几分伤感的是，那甚至包括擦洗他身上的污秽。

“你怎么这么傻！”Brother Zachariah粗哑的说，眼睛仍盯着手中那块破布，他的声音小得就像句耳语。但它又是从嘴里说出来的，并没有在Will的脑海中响起。

Will傻笑得更厉害了，他的脑袋都跟着微微颤抖，但是他不在乎，“我不知道你指的是什么。”

Jem猛然抬起头看着他。那是真正的Jem，而不是Brother Zachariah。这两者之中是有所区别的，Will注意到，从他们表现的方式，从他们说话的方式，从他们关心Will的方式。别的缄默兄弟在旁边时，他是Brother Zachariah，保持着他的距离，小小翼翼地不去触碰Will。但是当只有他们两人时，Will偶尔能够闭上眼睛，想象着Jem眼睛下方的黑色如尼文并不存在，那感觉就像一切从未改变过。

“我发誓，”Jem说，“你是在试图把自己搞死。”

Will脸上的笑容立刻消失了，”我绝不会的。“

"过去的几个月以来，这已经是你第三次把自己搞到缄默之城里了。“Jem皱了皱眉头，”而且每次都不是小伤。“

Will犹豫了。他本想说这种事会发生在每个暗影猎人身上——他们上战场，他们与敌人战斗，有时他们也会受伤。但他并不总是那么粗心，他也并不总是需要缄默兄弟的帮助。但话说回来，他曾有个搭档与他并肩作战，掩护着他，替他殿后。

他不能这么对Jem直说。Jem会觉得这是针对自己的。可Will并没有那个意思，他绝不希望对Jem的感情造成任何伤害，那只是冷酷的事实。

“只是运气不好而已。”Will赶走了之前的想法，不想再提起它。  
“我只希望你能更专心一点。”Jem几乎是在哀求。  
受伤的男人缓缓的回答道：“但是，那样的话我就没法来见你了。你不会想我吗？”

Jem伸出手来，把它放在了Will的上面，这个动作就像条件反射一样，甚至不需要思考。就像本能一样，他需要和他的兄弟有身体上的接触。Jem的手很凉，感觉起来几乎像破旧的羊皮纸般粗糙。“我已经开始思念你了。”

Will将自己的手指与Jem的交叉环绕起来，又轻轻地捏了捏。他想说点安慰的话：比如不论发生什么自己都会永远在他身边啦；管他什么该死的缄默兄弟，他们永远都是搭档啦之类的话。但是他不能，因为他知道Jem作为一个缄默兄弟会比自己活得久得多，而Will的心灵已经过早地开始为他下辈子要做的等待而感到疼痛。

悲伤压倒了他的理智，Will最终向把Jem拉向自己的渴望屈服，他的手不断摩挲着Jem后背的长袍。“当我死去的时候，我的灵魂不会跟着消逝，”他轻声道，”它会等着你的，就像你之前一直允诺你的灵魂会等着我一样。“Will向后靠了一点以便直视Jem的眼睛，双手依然扶着他的肩膀。

“我们都必须学习一种新的耐心。”Jem说着，把头转到一边，接着他笑了——Will感觉自己的灵魂已经脱离肉体延伸了出来，他好奇Jem是否也能感觉到双方的灵魂开始缠绵于那温和的辉光中。

他们现在已经离的非常近了。他之前怎么没注意到呢？随着一种强烈的类似尴尬的感觉涌上心头，Will低下了头，“我从来不擅长耐心。”

Jem突然从他的双臂间挣脱出来，移向了房间的另一侧，他的动作就如缄默兄弟为人们熟知的那般安静和迅速。

'年轻的Herondale，我们必须谈谈。'  
Brother Enoch的声音就像一座巨钟——无情而深沉地——把一切杂念从Will的脑子里擦除掉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：这句话我没太明白原作的意思，所以就直译了，附上原句： but for the  
> very next step he must take on his path.


	4. 第一章 缄默之城 1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起大家了，用了这么久才翻完一整章，不过这次是完整版的了QAQ~

Will跟随Brother Enoch进入的房间被摆设得如审判室一般。在一个凸起的平台上有一排座位，而地面正中央有一把单独的椅子正对着平台。已经有另外两个缄默兄弟坐在平台上了，第三把椅子还空着，等待Brother Enoch前去就座。显然，那只孤零零的椅子是给Will准备的。

坐在椅子上，Will感到一种前所未有的孤独感向他袭来。Jem在Brother Enoch进入医疗室的时候就立刻消失了。而且说实话，Jem是他在这缄默之城里唯一的朋友了。一般来说，在外面那充满阳光的世界，Will还能做到正常地生活。尽管他的内心仍在为他的搭档而抽搐疼痛，他毕竟还有别的事情要关心----他作为一名暗影猎人的责任，以及他的妻子。但是在这里，在这沉寂的地下城，Jem的缺席从未如此令他痛苦。他不仅是失去了Jem，甚至Brother Zachariah也不在身边。

当然，Will知道为什么会是这样。普通暗影猎人和缄默兄弟之间的友情是不合常理的，而那些缄默兄弟们对此很不高兴。让Jem在他旁边以昭示二人的友情显然不是他们想要的。

事实上，Will很清楚这正是自己被叫到这样一个“缄默兄弟议会”面前的原因。他们当然不会随便对一个暗影猎人这样做，Will没有违反任何律法、规则或协议。他很确定这一点。实际上，他已经做了一些研究来查明“允许”与“不允许”间的明确界限。

‘你来到我们这里的行为是很不合常规的，Shadowhunter Herondale。’ 其中一个缄默兄弟的声音进入了Will脑海，就像一阵电磁脉冲。

“这难道不就是你们的职责之一吗？”Will冒失地问，“去救助危难中的暗影猎人？”

‘你不应该擅自入内，’ 那个声音回答道，‘进入骸骨之城并不是件可以被轻视的小事。’

Will没有低下头，而是反驳道:“那我应该做什么？回到学院然后再呼叫求助？分明是墓地更近一些。我以为我也许能给每个人省下一段路程和时间呢。”

‘那不是由你来决定的，暗影猎人。’第二个声音尖厉地说。

紧接着Brother Enoch的声音插了进来，‘这些规定是有原因的，你的闯入会妨碍我们当中一些人的进修。你每次的不约而至，进程就得倒退几个月。”

“我不会就此停止的。”Will在信念的鼓动下站了起来。他眼中闪动着愤怒的火光，就如同狂热的太阳映射到了深不可测的海洋之中。

‘即使你的接近会给他造成痛苦？’

 

Will的心脏猛烈地跳动着，仿佛这死一般寂静的房间内的每一块砖瓦都在回荡着他的心跳声。他的胸腔似乎在和那些堆砌成缄默之城的死去的暗影猎人们一起共鸣。‘给Jem造成痛苦’，Will真的在给Jem造成痛苦吗？他过去的确这样做过，那甚至成了他们的关系中不可忽略的一部分。因为只有牺牲，特别是Jem的自我牺牲，才能让Will有一些真真正正属于他自己的东西。

Will是又自私了吗？

不，绝对不是，无论这会给Jem带来多少伤害，或者说无论这会给二人同时带来多少伤害，两人被分离开来不能相见永远是比那更糟糕的事情。James就如自己的左膀右臂一般，而与他的分离是难以长期承受的。但是，或许他可以和缄默兄弟们达成一个妥协……

“需要多长时间？”

‘说清楚点。’Will甚至感觉到Brother Enoch那没有瞳孔的眼睛在紧盯着他。

“他还要多长时间才能完成你们的训练？还要多长时间我才能再来见他？”

‘我们更希望你永不再来。’ 一个Will不认识的Brother站了起来，但Brother Enoch制止了他。

‘没有你任何进一步的干扰吗？他身体目前能承受的所有训练会在九个月内完毕。’

九个月，他可以九个月没有Jem。至少他可以试试。  
“这段时间我会尽最大努力不去需要你们的帮助。” 另一个Brother看起来并不太满意他的答复，但Brother Enoch点了点头。

‘我在这件事上有你的承诺了吗，年轻的暗影猎人？’

Will咽了口唾沫，不确定地说，“是的。”

‘是的’，这短短的一个词显得如此决绝。九个月，Will告诉自己，只是九个月而已。

鉴于Brother Enoch从平台上下来直接带领他走出了地下城，缄默兄弟们似乎已经足够满意了。他跟着Enoch从这条阴森森的小径中穿过时并没有看到Jem或是其他的缄默兄弟。

周围没有一个游荡的鬼魂并不是件常事，Will迈入伦敦的夜晚时暗自思忖着。可能连鬼魂都不喜欢他这种独特的孤独吧。九个月并不算太长，而且他还有Tess以及需要管理的学院。

Will试图摆脱这种情绪，但却发现十分困难。他背对着缄默之城的入口，转身离开了。他没有往学院方向走，而是朝着伦敦中心区走去，在那里有需要猎杀的恶魔，在那里即使一滴黑色的血浆和脓水也可能有致命的效果，至少在夜晚是这样的。


	5. 第二章 重聚学院   2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta.

最终，Will再次见到Jem时已经是远远超过九个月的期限了，而是整整十三个月。他尽了最大努力，至少在最初的几个月里，他真的尽力了。后来Will开始想的越来越少，毕竟每天学院里都有不少事要处理。时间飞逝，Will也渐渐分心了，失去兄弟的痛苦被他不经意间地放在了脑后。尽管他很想念James，但他知道后者现在已经过上了另一种截然不同的生活，而Will不想破坏掉它。

 

从Will上次离开缄默之城到再次和他的搭档团聚，这之间足足有一年零一个月。在这段时间里，Will也受过一两次伤，需要缄默兄弟的帮助。毕竟，他是一名暗影猎人，他仍需要战斗。但是这回Will一直按着规矩来，召唤一名缄默兄弟前来，而不是直接去缄默之城。被派来为他疗伤的从来不是Brother Zachariah，甚至不是Will认识的任何一名缄默兄弟。Will怀疑他们是故意的，但那没关系，他可以等。

 

甚至Tessa见到Jem的次数都比Will多，在他们约定的日子到桥上相聚几个小时。Will其实不怎么嫉妒。那是他们的私人时间，属于Will最爱的两个人。Will不会计较这些的。

 

当他最终能和Jem同处于一个地方时，Will自己甚至都不是受伤的那个。Gabriel受伤了，而且伤势超过了治愈符的愈合能力，Charlotte不得不召唤缄默兄弟过来帮忙。Will并没有太关注，他知道Gabriel没有生命危险,他会好起来的。而且，陪在他床边的Cecily的焦虑已经足够把整个学院都点燃了。

 

然而，当Will正扔飞刀来释放在和一个受伤同伴战斗时造成的紧张感时，那个在训练室里找到他的人却是Cecily。

啪的一声，短刀正中靶心，完美的与他扔的前三把刀聚在一起。Will听到了门开的声音，但他没有去理会，知道他听见自己妹妹的声音。“Will，”她轻轻地说。

 

“Gabriel怎么样了？”Will头也不回地问道，手里随意地摆弄着下一把刀，刀刃在指间荡来荡去。

 

“你自己来看看。”Cecily提议道。  
Will转过身看着她，气恼地叹了口气。“你就不能直接告诉我吗？”  
Cecily坚定地摇摇头，“不能，我觉得你会更愿意放下你那些蠢透了的小刀然后到楼下来。”

 

“我会更愿意那么做？”Will对她挑了挑眉毛。  
Cecily叉着腰，使劲吹了口气来弄开挡在眼前的头发。Will突然觉得她他妈的简直像极了他们的母亲。“是的，William，你会的。趁着那个缄默兄弟还在那儿完成他的工作。所以别在这无所事事了。”

 

“走开，Cecily，”Will咧嘴一笑，转回了身子。  
她的声音听起来紧巴巴的，仿佛她不确定自己是否应该大声说出来。“来的是Brother Zachariah。”

 

Will的心脏抽搐了一下，他的右胳膊似乎僵住了，手中的短刀掉在地上发出一声闷响。

 

"James?“他的名字就如同一股宝贵的空气给即将窒息的Will带来了生命和希望。急迫感由内而外地蔓延到Will的全身，抓挠着他的皮肤，不知不觉地迈开步伐想要去找Jem——直到那时Will才能找回自己的呼吸。

 

“Will——Will!”Cecily突然站到了他面前，挡住了他的去路。自己是什么时候走到门口的？“你不能像着了魔似的奔向他，他没准会砍了你的。”她花了点时间整理他的衣领，从容地微笑着，陶醉在自己的幽默中。

 

“Tess知道吗？”一些理智渐渐回到了他的身体中。  
“他来的时候她就在那。现在赶紧下楼，还有，尽量不要吓到任何人。”

 

Will在没有狂奔的前提下花了宝贵的三分钟才到达Gabriel的房间。他来的时候正好听到Teesa的一阵笑声，看到James微笑地把手放到Tessa隆起的肚子上。Tessa抬起头，视线对上了Will的眼睛。

 

Tess，他完美的Tessa，在低下头之前冲他开心地笑了笑。Jem的眼睛捕捉到了Tessa的动作，把他的视线移向了Will。

 

这一时刻仿佛延续了一个世纪之久。黑眼睛和蓝眼睛各自扫视着对方身上的变化。Will向前迈了一步，但没有打破两人间的凝视。

“你来了。”  
‘Charlotte召唤一名缄默兄弟，我回应了这一请求。’Jem在Will的脑海中平静地说。  
Will的脸痛苦的抽搐了一下，也许Jem的变化比他能看出来的还要多。

 

“我是来见你的。”Jem用自己的声音说了出来，而不是缄默兄弟的意念之声。似乎他能读懂Will刚才的想法。  
“嘿！”Gabriel的玩笑声打破了房间里的紧张气氛。Brother Zachariah转过身，对Gabriel善意地笑笑，‘我也是来医治你的，Gabriel，那是我们的第一职责。’

James转回来面对着Will，笑容在他脸上褪去。Will的灵魂感到一阵莫名的恐惧。

 

“我们必须单独谈谈，跟我来。”是Jem的声音，他简直不敢相信自己已经有十三个月没听到这个声音了。Will僵硬地点点头，跟着Brother Zachariah出了房间。

 

James领着他沿着走廊进入到诸多客房中的一间。厚厚的窗帘挡住了光线，把他们俩全都笼罩在黑暗之中，Brother Zachariah双眼下的符文在他黄褐色皮肤的衬托下几乎难以看见。学院里本身就很凉，这间无人使用的房间内甚至更冷，而巫光石对温暖房间起不到一丝作用。这让Will的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。


	6. 第二章 重聚学院 2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉拖了这么久，而且这节其实还有一半没翻完，但是最近贴吧查的比较紧，只能先转到这里了。以后会把这节补全的~

“正常”这种形容词从来都不属于Jem，至少在他的记忆中是这样的。他总是有那么几丝不同，在众人之中“脱颖而出”。他痛恨自己作为一个孩子却不得不和病态、垂死、银色这类词汇相关联。他愿意付出一切代价，只要能换来一个正常而平凡的生活。至少他在遇见Will之前是这样想的。Will使他变得想要被人注意到，想让自己在另一个男孩的眼中变得特别。

即使现在，作为一名缄默兄弟，Jem依旧与众不同。而从某方面来说，这还要归功于在他的血液里流淌了多年的该死的药粉。他接受了他能承受的所有符文，但仍不能成为他们中的一员，也永远不会是。

他永远是不同的。不完全算是缄默兄弟，然而也不再是暗影猎人。两个世界的各一部分，一个是他生活了多年的环境，一个却救了他的命，到头来还是孜然一身。

Jem一直觉得，即使他既不完全是一个缄默兄弟，也不算个常规的暗影猎人，至少他总会有自己深爱着的人。Tessa和Will。只要自己还能够拥有那两个占据他心灵大部分的人，他永远不会真正孤独的。

有一段时间，就是Jem刚到缄默之城的时候，一直是这种情况。Will总能想法子来见见他，虽说看到Will有多么擅长于使自己受伤和把骸骨之城闹个底朝天的确让Jem有些烦恼。然而，从有一天开始，Will却没再来过。就像一缕轻烟消散在空气之中，Will从他的世界里消失了。

那也不像是他被其他缄默兄弟刻意与Will隔开，因为Will的确没来过。就仿佛Will放弃了Jem，而Jem还被蒙在鼓里，不知缘故。

“有什么要紧的事吗？”在一阵沉默之后Will问道。  
房间里只有他们两个，面对面站着，间距不到一尺。Jem仔细观察着对方的脸，找寻着一丝线索。某些东西。任何东西。他只想要个解释，为什么他被单独抛下。

Jem打算开门见山，“你从没回来过。”

“回哪？”Will问，他的蓝眼睛在不解中瞪大。Jem看得出来他没明白自己问的什么。

“回来找我。”Jem大声说出来，声音却有点颤抖。与其他缄默兄弟或暗影猎人交谈时，Jem一般都直接用思维对话，但对Will却不是。他需要对方听到自己的声音，听到自己内心有多痛苦。

各种情感在Will天蓝色的眼睛里荡漾，也使得Jem渴望起他的琴弓。爱、背叛、痛苦、深入灵魂的悲伤，不断地循环往复，到头来却总是爱——这就是咏叹调被创造出来的目的。但是他不能，也不会再碰到他的小提琴了，至少在这一世中。他为了保护他挚爱的人已经放弃了太多。

看着Will，他急切地等待着答案，渴求着那能让一切回归正轨、抚平伤痛的言语，就如同一种魔法药膏能抹去他在黑暗与寒冷中度过的孤独时光。  
Will向前迈了一步，而Jem本能地后退了一点，突然感觉到自己的情感已暴露无遗，又是那么容易受到伤害。

“我是为了你才那么做的。”Will咽了口唾沫，声音听起来干涩而嘶哑，“他们说——”

“我不认为缄默兄弟说的任何话能让你抛下我。”Jem的皮肤已经无法再感觉到冷热，但是现在他却觉得有种酥酥的感觉，像是被磁化了一般，不断地被另一个男孩吸引。他需要一个解释——曾经的James Carstairs可能会无条件地原谅Will所做的任何事，但现在的他可没那么好说话。抚平花岗岩上的裂口可比愈合肉体上的伤口要难的多，过程也要痛苦得多。

“他们说我在那只会伤害你。我会使你前功尽弃。”  
Jem摇着头，摘下了他的兜帽。除了那纪念性的一丝灰色，他的头发现在几乎是全黑了。“在一开始，或许是这样的，但是...Will，我需要你在那。”

Will的反应就像是被扇了个耳光一样。他后退了几步，眼睛睁得大大的，泪水在眼眶里打转仿佛下一秒就要掉出来了。他的嘴不知不觉地张开了，形成了一个充满困惑的字母“O”。Jem并不知道Will之前期待自己说什么，但肯定不是他刚才那句话。


End file.
